Control systems are known for the modules of a traction battery in an electrically driven vehicle. In this case, each module can have a module controller that monitors data such as temperature and voltage for the individual cells and sends these values to a central battery controller via a bus system.
When module controllers communicate with the battery controller, they can use a univocal address, identification (ID) or code. This address, ID or code may be firmly and univocally associated with one module location and of such univocal design that no two module controllers having the same address, ID or code can arise in a bus of the battery controller in a vehicle. By way of example, known solutions achieve this with an address that is univocal among all existing or produced modules; a valid example can be the MAC address in computer networks.
US 2010 0182 154 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a battery control system in which each battery module has a module controller that ascertains cell data such as voltage and temperature and sends said cell data to a central battery controller via a bus system. A second bus system is used by the individual controllers to send ID information to the battery controller. The combination of the data and the ID information is used to ascertain the installation location of a module.
US 2014 0272 500 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes the possibility of ascertaining the defective location of battery modules by means of their electromagnetic activity. In this case, the aim is for controllers at the modules to ascertain the electromagnetic activity and to use a bus system to forward said electromagnetic activity to a central battery controller.
US 2010 0250 043 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a rechargeable battery system. In particular, it discusses the measurement of individual cell data such as temperature and voltage.
US 2012 0244 398 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a battery system in which individual module controllers are connected via a bus system and can interchange data with one another.
US 2014 0045 004 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a battery control system in which each module has a controller on it that measures the voltage of the module and sends said voltage to a central battery controller via a bus system.
US 2014 0062 385 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a battery security system that is intended to report unauthorized access to a battery module. For this purpose, each battery module is fitted with a monitoring unit that sends information to a central control unit via a bus system.